This application requests funding support for the 4th International Conference on Biochemical Markers for Brain Damage which will be held in Boothbay Harbor Maine, September 8 -10, 2005. Biochemical Markers for Brain Damage (www.BMBD.lu.se) is an international group of physicians and scientists interested in diagnosing and monitoring brain injury using blood and body fluid assays. Every 2-3 years we meet to present, discuss, and argue the latest technology and innovations in biochemical markers and their use in brain injury diagnosis, monitoring and neuroprotection. Our group covers a broad range of medical specialties from pediatric sports medicine to geriatric stroke rehabilitation. The meeting will feature world renowned speakers with a target audience of biochemists, neurologists, neurosurgeons, cardiac surgeons, anesthesiologists, sports medicine and emergency physicians. Speakers have been specifically selected to bring new insights into the field. The program for BMBD-2005 includes 25 invited lectures and 40 presentations selected from submitted abstracts. Other abstracts will be on display as posters throughout the symposium. The session topics include the use of biochemical markers for acute traumatic/sports brain injury, stroke, perioperative brain injury, dementia and demyelinating diseases. There will also be a session on biomarker development and validity that is designed to enhance communication between academia and industry. Women, minorities and persons with disabilities will receive a discounted registration fee and can attend a seminar to encourage careers in biomarker research. This meeting has been approved for 15 continuing medical education credits by Emory University School of Medicine. The program will be presented live on the Internet and archived for at least a year on the Emory University CME Website where it can be viewed at any time by anyone with Internet access. The program will also be published in the Journal of Neurotrauma. We expect 150-200 registrants. [unreadable] [unreadable]